


Cómo conocí al nigromante

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, es todo mamarracheo, excepto por una mención al unrequited love, hechiceros vs nigromantes issues, los super panas, porque si no meto a fausto x logen en todos mis fics no soy persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Logen y Greta conociéndose en Jaulas.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Cómo conocí al nigromante

**Author's Note:**

> Dos fanfics de Marabilia en un día? pues sí

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Mi voz contiene asombro y enfado. No esperaba encontrarme al nigromante en el balcón; no debería estar allí. ¿Cómo había llegado, en primer lugar? Se vuelve hacia mí, con una sonrisa que supongo que él piensa que está llena de encanto.

—La Hechicera del Reino, supongo. ¿Greta, era?

—¿Estás espiando a la princesa? —pregunto, preparándome para lanzarle un hechizo que lo convierta en sapo si su respuesta es afirmativa.

—Estrellas, no, yo nunca haría eso —contesta, tranquilo, apoyando su espalda en la baranda—. Estoy espiando al príncipe.

Frunzo el ceño, confusa, y el nigromante me hace un gesto para que me acerque. Me señala a dos figuras que pasean por los jardines cogidas del brazo.  
Son Ivy. Y Fausto de Granth.

—Parece que se llevan bien, ¿verdad? —comenta él—. Me alegro por ellos.

—...Sí, eso parece —digo yo, no muy convencida de que las intenciones del prometido de Ivy sean buenas—. Más le vale a tu príncipe comportarse.

Al nigromante parece que le hace gracia mi preocupación.

—Por favor: mi príncipe es un santo. Vigila tú que tu princesa no lo corrompa.

Lo observo con una ceja alzada, juzgándolo, aunque él sigue sin alterarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta.

—Nigromante, estoy hablando en serio. Ivy ha pasado por mucho, y más le vale al principito comportarse, porque si le hace algún daño te juro que le lanzaré una maldición.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Le convertirás en sapo? —inquiere, ocultando una leve carcajada tras su mano. Estoy a punto de convertirlo a él en sapo—. Disculpa. No pretendía cuestionar tus habilidades. —Me mira, esta vez sin un ápice de burla en su rostro—. Yo también hablo en serio. Fausto también ha sufrido mucho. Y se merece ser feliz. Quiero que pueda serlo.

Me destenso un poco, porque puedo ver la gravedad de la situación reflejada en su cara. Inspiro hondo.

—Bien. No lo convertiré en sapo de momento.

—Es todo un detalle —me agradece, una sonrisa apareciendo de nuevo en sus labios.

—Pero si vuelves a insinuar que los hechiceros no somos tan poderosos como vosotros, será a ti a quien transforme.

Él se ríe. Sin malicia, genuinamente divertido, y sacude la cabeza.

—Entonces dame un poco de margen para encontrar a mi amor verdadero y que pueda romper el hechizo. Será un engorro tener que ligar siendo un anfibio.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Pues date prisa en encontrar a alguien, porque se me está acabando la paciencia.

Esta vez no se ríe tras mi comentario. Se queda con la mirada perdida, hacia el jardín. Hacia los príncipes. Y entonces, cuando esboza una forzada sonrisa, sé que su único propósito es ocultar la enorme tristeza que siente al ver al heredero de Granth del brazo de su prometida.

Se recompone tan rápido como se da cuenta de que lleva demasiado rato callado.

—Nah, creo que eso del amor verdadero no es para mí —su forma de quitarle hierro al asunto me duele incluso a mí—. Hubo un chico, en la Torre, cuando aún era estudiante... pero nunca habría funcionado. No después de que yo me marchara a Granth. Además, tiene un novio al que quiere un montón. Y bueno, a mí me va estupendamente en la isla y a él como Director, así que...

—¿Director? —lo interrumpo, perpleja—. ¿El... Director de la Torre de Nigromancia?

—Increíble, ¿verdad? No sé cómo lo hago para acabar fijándome siempre en personas con estatus superiores al mío...

—¿El novio de tu ex es Hazan? —pregunto, ignorando su comentario que lleva una gran carga emocional escondida. No es asunto mío; además, estoy demasiado sorprendida por el descubrimiento que acabo de hacer como para centrarme en otra cosa.

Su expresión atónita me confirma que estoy en lo cierto.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿Los Hechiceros podéis leer la mente? ¿Cómo es que nadie me lo había dicho?

—No, no podemos. Lo sé porque es... mi hermano pequeño.

El nigromante se echa a reír tan fuerte que temo que llame la atención de los príncipes y nos descubran en el balcón.

—¡El mundo es un pañuelo! —exclama, secándose una lágrima—. Casi parece que estuviéramos destinados a conocernos, Greta. Quizás tú seas mi amor verdadero después de todo.

—No tientes a tu suerte, nigromante: puedo transformarte en animales mucho peores que un sapo.

Oigo su risa una vez más mientras me doy la vuelta para volver al interior de palacio.

—No molestes a los príncipes —le advierto.

Para mi sorpresa, me sigue. Sólo para seguir burlándose.

—Creo que es más divertido molestarte a ti.

—Estoy preparando ya el hechizo del pez, nigromante, y no pienso dejarte ni una gota de agua cerca.

—Es Logen, por cierto.

—Bien, Logen, ¿qué opinas de los salmones?


End file.
